


The Hunt

by amuk



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Supergirl
Genre: Community: heroines_fest, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t quite what Kara meant when she said they should hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> And this went nowhere that I expected. D: I’m basing Kara off her appearances in other comics since her supergirl comics seem to alternate her between angry!Kara and confused!Kara.
> 
> Prompt/Theme: Kara Zor-El/Stephanie Brown, Sometimes Steph makes her forget Earth wasn’t always her home

 “What’s the point of this?”

 

Stephanie looks up from where she’s crouched, confused. “What’s the point of what?”

 

Kara gestures at the park they’re in, at the bush in front of her friend. “Of searching in the trash and the bushes?”

 

“...I’m not looking in the trash.” She raises an eyebrow and Steph rolls her eyes in response. “It’s a scavenger hunt. It’s a game to find hidden objects. It’s like tag or hide and seek. It’s just something to do.”

 

“I could—” Before she can say anything, Stephanie tackles her to the ground, covering her eyes.

 

“No, no, no! Don’t cheat!” Rolling off her, she quickly looks around to make sure no one’s hearing before adding, “No x-ray vision for this game or super-hearing or anything.”

 

Kara laughs, still sprawled on the ground. “Unless those toys start to talk, I don’t think super-hearing is going to help.”

 

“Yeah, well, you know what I mean.” Getting up, she rubs her arms slightly. “Now, on your knees.”

 

“I’ll stick to looking up in the trees. You know, when I said call me, I meant more of a sleepover kind of thing.”

 

“What’s Lana showing you? Her childhood movies?” Peering through the bushes again, she reaches out and pulls out a pinecone. “Not what I expected, fine.”

 

“I’ve been trying to catch-up.” Kara leans against a tree, watching her partner as she slowly inches her way across their section of the park. “I’m starting the 90’s now.”

 

“Then I should warn you that Disney was at its best then and there are going to be about a billion identical love stories.” Standing up, she brushed the leaves and grass out of her hair before turning to look at her friend. “Hey, why am I doing all the work?”

 

“Well, you were doing such a good job...”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Besides,” Kara reaches up to the lowest branch of the tree, pulling a small snowman-shaped keychain. “I’m the only one finding anything.”

 

“Wha—” Stephanie opens and closes her mouth for a few seconds, her indignation written on her face. “I _crawled_ through the bushes and you....” She stops and lets out an angry breath. “If they’d put pinecones on that list...”

 

“You’d probably still lose—the woods are on the other side.”

 

“And thank you for the encouragement.”

 

They turn to look at each other, Kara barely repressing her laughter. Barely. Stephanie starts to chuckle and they’re both laughing hard.

 

“You were crawling in that mud—”

 

“Yeah, well you were just leaning there, I swear—”

 

“And the bushes, and—”

 

“A bird should have just—”

 

“Pinecones!” They both say together and Stephanie can’t breathe for a moment. The sun is hot on her back and she’s covered in scratches, but this is the most fun she’s had all week. Even with all the sweat.

 

There’s a semi-serious expression on Kara’s face as she stops laughing. “Steph, just so you know, everyone else has found something.”

 

“...”

 

“I don’t think you’re very good at this game.”

 

“Right now, no.” Stephanie gives a mischievous smile, before leaning against Kara. “But, you know, if Supergirl were to help me...”

 

Kara shakes her head, before pulling Steph by the arm. “Next time, we’re going to my uni.”


End file.
